Star Trek Generations: The GOOD Ending
by Dudepatrol47
Summary: KIRK LIVES! Need i say more? One-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. If i did, Star Trek Into Darkness would not have happened.

So i watched Star Trek Generations yesterday, and this story popped into my head. In my opinion, it makes alot more sense than the real movie's ending. Then i had to add a suitable ending after they saved the day in my version. So hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"I take it the odds are against us and the situation is grim?" Kirk asked, as Picard nodded. "If Spock were here, he'd tell me I was an irrational, illogical human for wanting to go on a mission like that." He grinned. "Sounds like fun."

With a final look back at Antonia, he turned around to follow Picard.

"So, Captain… Where are we going?"

"Viridian III" Picard answered. "After you helped save a man named Soran from the Nexus, he blew up the Viridian star so he could re-enter the Nexus. We'll exit the nexus about ten minutes before he detonates the star. Are you ready?"

"Actually, I think I may have a better idea."

* * *

"Why?" Soran kept asking.

"It's alright, your safe. Your onboard the Enterprise." Someone tried to tell him.

"No, I have to go back. Let me go back."

No one was listening to him. They kept trying to comfort him, telling him he was safe. As if that mattered.

"I have to go back! Please!" he pleaded.

Someone in a Starfleet officers uniform approached him with a hypo-spray, and was about to use it on him, when suddenly another man, this one bald and wearing a captain's jacket, grabbed the first officers arm, stopping him.

"Wait." The newcomer said.

"Who are you?" the first officer asked, in a thick Russian accent.

"There's no time to explain. I'll take care of him, go help someone else." The bald captain ordered, taking Soran's arm, as he began to lead him away.

"Please no! Let me go back!" Soran pleaded

"I know. I've just come from the Nexus too, and I know how to get us back! My name is Captain Picard"

Picard led them to a turbolift, and called out "Deck 15"

The turbolift moved through the ship and opened onto Deck 15, where Soran saw… nothing.

"What are we doing here?!" Soran asked, desperately. This Picard had seemed to understand, but if that was true, why were they here?

"You promised we were going back!" he screamed, trying to get away.

"We are!" Picard sternly reassured him. "I'm from the future, about 80 years from now. History records this as the spot where a Captain James T. Kirk meets his death, and he will be here in about 5 minutes."

Soran calmed down a little, and Picard stripped off his uniform coat, revealing an odd costume that still looked officious.

"I tell you this, because I happen to know that he did not die, but was taken into the Nexus. If we are here at that moment, we will be taken as well."

Soran was not entirely convinced, but he was willing to wait 5 minutes for a chance to regain paradise.

The turbolift doors soon opened again and another man walked in, reaching for Picard's coat, and slipping it on.

"Ready?" the other man asked.

"Ready." Picard answered.

The two men worked on some sensor array or something, Soran didn't really care, and stood back.

Suddenly the ship exploded around them, and a blazing ribbon of energy filled the room.

* * *

"It was fun!" Kirk said jovially. "We should do it again sometime!"

With Soran safely back in the Nexus, Viridian III was unharmed, as was the Enterprise-D. However, the Duras sisters had still caused some hell for Picard's crew while he was gone because… eh, Picard would read the report later. He had much happier things to think about right now.

Captain James T. Kirk was alive, and with the Enterprise orbiting Earth, Kirk and Picard were waiting for a shuttlecraft to dock, and take Kirk to Starfleet headquarters for what was officially being called a de-briefing, but was more than likely going to be nothing more than all of Starfleet's top brass getting his autograph.

"Anything, for the Captain of the Enterprise" Picard replied, quoting Kirk.

The two of them were alone in the docking bay. Although they had gotten to meet him on the way from Viridian III to Earth, all of Picard's bridge crew (as well as pretty much everyone else on the ship) had requested to be present to see Kirk off, but Picard had politely declined them all. Kirk hadn't said so, but Picard could tell that the attention was a making him a little uncomfortable, so Picard kept it just the two of them.

"Oh don't worry; I'll leave the Enterprise-D in your capable hands, Captain."

The shuttlecraft entered the shuttle bay, and landed, with a soft thump, and the doors hissed open

"Although," he grinned. "Captain James T. Kirk, of the Federation Starship Enterprise-E has a nice ring to it."

"Now there's a voice I never thought I'd hear again in my life!" came a voice from inside the shuttle.

"Bones?" Kirk whispered in disbelief.

"Jim!" a _very_ old man in a comfortable well worn gray sweater said, as he came ambling out of the shuttle.

Picard took a sharp intake of breath as he realized… This was Admiral Leonard McCoy! A man almost as legendary as Kirk himself!

Both looked like they were trying to say something else, but nothing was coming out. When they realized neither was about start speaking anytime soon, they just tearfully embraced… There would be plenty of time for them to talk later.

They put their arms around each other's shoulders, and walked into the shuttlecraft. Before they closed the door, Kirk looked back to Picard to say one last thing.

"Captain… It was an honor. You do the name Enterprise proud."

"The honor was all mine Captain."

"Please… call me Jim."

The shuttlecraft doors closed, and it flew away into space, leaving Picard alone in the shuttle bay.

"The honor was all mine…" he whispered, "Jim."

* * *

Hope you all liked it! Please read and review!

Note: Picard had Kirk's uniform jacket to keep the Enterprise B crew from arresting him as a strange man in a strange uniform


End file.
